


Nathaniel's Secret Art Book

by MunofSilver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Content, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: While waiting for Nathaniel to come home Kim looks around his room he finds a book hidden. He just had to see what's in it.





	1. The find

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr sends me writing prompt of someone finding Nathaniel's porn art book. Everyone is of age as in 18 or older. Nath doesn't draw underage porn. He's a good boy like that. A friend of mine wanted me to put my ML OC in. I thought why not. If you want to know more about Zelda go here https://munofsilver.tumblr.com/post/164848268015/i-would-like-to-introduce-my-ml-oc-zelda

Another stupid school project. This time Nathaniel is paired up with Kim. Nath wasn’t home yet, but he told Kim he could wait for him at his house until he returned. If only he knew that Kim likes to snoop around when bored. Since Nath was late guess what Kim did. Not wanting to look too far he decides to start with his classmate’s bedroom. He looked in his desk drawer not much but old and new sketchbooks with art supplies. Next was the closet. Boxes, clothes, and more art supplies. Under the bed. There’s always something good there. Pop in his head. Nothing it was very clean, that surprised Kim.

Starting to think he’ll never find anything interesting he notices he never checked his dresser. Should he? “Probably nothing but clothes,” he says. Opens the big bottom drawer, nothing but pants and shorts. Top left one, underwear. Nice to know Nath likes boxers I guess. Last one top right, socks and something under them. Pushing the socks away he finds a red book. “Score,” he says throwing his fist in the air. Then he looks at the book. “Why is it here and under socks?”

He takes the book and opens it. Right away he burst out laughing. Inside was drawings of other classmates. They all are naked in erotic poses. Each person has a page just for them self. Page one Marinette, Kim rolls his eyes. In one drawing she on her knees holding her breast up with her hands, her nipples are hard and she has a come get me look. The second her legs are open wide her vagina is showing and she stretching it open with her hands like she waiting for something to enter it.

Either that or showing it off in an odd way. It’s very detailed. Kim wonders how Nathaniel got so detailed like that. There are also some drawing of Nathaniel having sex with her. One they are doing to doggy style with one of his arms around her hips. Both look like they were enjoying it. “I wonder if Nath is really that big or. On second thought I’m not sure I want to know.”

The second page is Alix turn. One pose has her fingering herself with one hand and pushing in an anal plug with the other. Kim’s face turns red. He’ll come back to this page later. He did notice some of Nath and her having sex. The third page is Chloe and Sabrina doing it. It looks like Chloe uses a strap-on. Looking close he notices he was wrong. “Why does Chloe have a penis?” Next page. All Chloe with no penis. Nathaniel is fingering her while he’s also licking inside her vagina. One of Chloe sucking off Nath.

Now Sabrina’s joining them. A nice threesome. Nath is fingering both then he starts to eat out Sabrina while still fingering Chloe. Now he’s on top of Chloe while Sabrina watching and masturbating. It seems all of these are the females of the class until the next page. “Nino banging Nath. I wonder if this means Nath is bi.” Nino is on top of Nath while he is on his back. Nino is giving Nath a hand job while sexing him up. Seeing this had made Kim’s pants tighter. “Just one more page,” Kim says turning the page. Lila with the new girl Zelda. Unlike with Chloe and Sabrina, Lila is, in fact, wearing a strap-on and giving it to Zelda standing up. Lila has anal beads in her and Zelda has a matching pair in her. Another threesome. Nathaniel is ramming into Lila doggy style while Lila still with the strap-on is giving it to Zelda, who is on her back.

Kim can’t help but wondered if Nath took out the anal beads before he entered Lila. He can tell that Zelda still has hers in cause Lila is playing with them. Then it’s Zelda getting it both end from them. Then just Nathaniel and Lila while Zelda is gone. This page isn’t finished. Nathaniel started something. Kim can’t take it anymore. With book in hand, he heads to the bathroom. Just in case Nathaniel comes home. Once in there he looks over some of the drawings again as he takes his penis out of his underwear and gets to work. As he’s jacking off he thinks about all the drawings Nath did. Maybe not all of them.

All the detail he put into those drawings really helped Kim out. Now that he cum Kim quickly cleans up his mess. Leaving no trace of him masturbating. Opening the door sticking out his head to see if anyone was home. All clear. Runs into Nathaniel’s bedroom and places his dirty book back under the socks. Laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He still can’t believe that Nath makes drawings like that.

As soon as Nathaniel opens the door, Kim jumps to his feet. “Sorry, I’m late. Did you wait long?” Nathaniel asks closing the door. “It’s fine I was able to keep myself from dying of boredom,” Kim said trying to hold back his laughter. “Want to get started then?” Nathaniel ask. Kim walks to the desk in the room. “Hey, Nath one question. Are you bisexual?” Nathaniel falls over and lands on his ass. The looks on his face as he tries to comprehend what his classmate just asked him made Kim laugh. “Just wondering. I won’t tell if you don’t want me to,” said Kim helping Nathaniel up. “Why would you asked that?” The shocked redhead was able to say.

“Just something that came to me while I was looking through a book,” Kim said with a sly grin on his face. Nathaniel didn’t understand why Kim was being like this. “I found an interesting book that led me to it,” his grin grows into an evil smile. Nathaniel’s eyes grow wide as a small tea plate. “I can’t get over that you make porn of our classmates,” Kim laughs. Only to make Nathaniel blush redder than his hair.

Nathaniel can’t look at Kim or anyone right now. “Please don’t tell anyone,” Nathaniel pleaded. Kim’s only response was an evil grin spreading across his lips. He wraps his arm around Nathaniel’s shoulders. “Nath buddy. You know how things go.” Nathaniel sighs, “What do you want?” “Easy I get to ask you five questions. They can be about anything and you have to answer them honestly. That and stop drawing Alix like that, at least not without me seeing.” Nathaniel gets his secret sketchbook.

Tearing a page out he hands it to Kim. Right away he looks at it. In his hand was the page of Alix. Putting it in his hod-die pocket, he smiles at Nathaniel. “Thanks, man.” Nathaniel doesn’t say anything, only sits down in his desk chair. Kim sits down on the chair in front of him. Nathaniel sighs. “Yes, I’m bisexual.” Kim smiles. “That’s first questions. You got four left.” Kim’s smile falls. “Fair enough,” he finally said.

The tall athlete thinks about his next question carefully. After all, he only got four left. “Why did you only pick those few classmates?” Nathaniel starts to blush. “I find them attractive or wouldn’t mind doing stuff with them,” Kim yells a woo, making Nathaniel blush deepens. “You like being on top or bottom?” Nathaniel jumps in his seat he didn’t think the questions would be this personal. At the same time, he should have seen it coming. “When it comes to being with other boys I like to be on the bottom. With girls, I want to be on top.” Nathaniel grabs the hem of his shirt as he speaks. _‘Just two more questions.’_ He thinks.

“Why’s that?” Now the poor tomato is unable to look at Kim again. He just stares at his shoes. “I like the idea of touching my self while another boy is with me. With girls, I want to see the look of pleasure on their faces while we’re you know.” “Any girls in our class you want to be with besides, Marinette?” Nathaniel only nods. “Who?” Nathaniel was about to answer when he noticed. “That over the limit,” he says with triumph. “Aw man. I really wanted to know,” Kim sighs defeated. With a smile on his face, Nathaniel spins around in his chair so he’s now facing the desk. “Now that’s that all over with, let’s get to work on the project.” He said glad the whole thing is over.


	2. Two more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two. I was going to make it a squeal but new chapter instead. Kim snoops again and finds two more. Again my OC Zelda is in it.

Working on the same project Kim is once again at his house. Last time they tried to work on it Kim found something Nathaniel didn't want him to find. This time he made sure he was home before Kim got there. It didn't help with Kim keep asking him questions about his special sketchbook. “Any more additions?” Kim asked tapping a pencil on the desk. “Focus on the project, Kim, please,” Nathaniel begs. They did work on the project for a bit before Nathaniel's mom knock on the door. Her son opens the door, she carrying a tray with some drinks and a bowl of chips. “A snack while you and you're friend work,” she smiles. 

After the snack, Nathaniel returns the try to the kitchen. Kim wants to look through the book again. He goes to wear it was last time. “Aww he moved it,” he whines. Thinking fast he tries another spot. He found the red book. Along with a black one and a blue one, under Nathaniel's bed. “Did he make more? Oh yeah!” He says a little too loud. Nathaniel burst into the room. “What are you doing?” Kim turns around dropping the three books. Nathaniel has a look of horror on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Kim. “What are these books?” He asked with an evil smirk. Nathaniel has an odd look on his face. It looks like both scared and mad. “Why were you snooping?” He says through grin teeth. Kim doesn't say anything just widens his grin. 

Nathaniel tries to grab the other two books, sadly Kim was faster. He laughs over his victory as he takes a seat on the bed. Nathaniel slumps down on his desk chair. “Are these more drawing of our classmates nude?” Kim asked waving the two new books around while the red one is on his lap. “Does it matter if I answer or not? You're just going to look through them anyway,” Nathaniel sighs. “Depends, any ones of you with other boys?” Kim asked placing the blue book on top of the red one. Nathaniel doesn't say anything. He only turns red and looks away. “There was some of that in the first one, I shouldn't be surprised you drew more,” Kim says while opening the black one. 

Lucky for Kim it was of Marinette and Zelda undressing each other while Nathaniel masturbates. “I see you still have a thing for Marinette,” Kim laughs turning the page. Nathaniel goes a deeper shade of red. “Kim, please stop,” he says rubbing his left arm. 

“I just want to look.”  
“We have to continue with the project.”  
“Just a couple of pages.”  
“The project is due in three days.”  
“We got time.”  
“We just started today.”  
“We could use a break.”  
“We just had one.”  
“Then we're still on it.” 

Nathaniel gives up. He goes back to work as Kim looks through his private sketchbook. The second page has a threesome with Marinette, Nathaniel, and Zelda. Kim likes it, he keeps looking while Nathaniel tries to ignore him and work on the project. “At least Chloe doesn't have a penis this time.” He turns the page. “There it is. Now with Sabrina also having one,” Kim sounds confused. Second three some penis Chloe and Sabrina with a no penis Zelda. “You like having Zelda with other people more than you. Why is that?” Nathaniel drops his pencil. “I am not answering that,” he almost yells. “Remember last time? Instead of five questions let's go to seven.” Nathaniel roles his eyes, “Not this again.” 

“I can just show Zelda that you like her in threesomes.” “That is your first question.” Kim just shrugs. “The reason I like to draw Zelda with others is that I see her as a person that can be wild in bed.” Kim smiles. “Like you. It's always the shy ones.” Again Nathaniel roles his eyes. “Why Chloe with a penis?” “I think it's hot.” Kim whistles and he goes back to the book. No Alix like Kim kind of wants. He was kind of hoping for more. 

“No Alix?” Kim asked without thinking. “None at all. Four left.” That's when Kim notice he said that out loud. “If given the chance would you have sex with any of our classmates?” Nathaniel spins around so fast he fell out of the chair. Getting up he dusts himself off. “Only if they wanted to. Not with everyone in our class.” 

“I can tell only a few are in here. None of you with boys. Does that mean you like girls more?” “No. That book only has me with girls.” “Why?” “I'm not sure. One left.” Kim curse under his breath. Without thinking, he lost another question. He remembers some of the questions he asked last time. “Who do you have a crush on?” 

Nathaniel sits in the chair looking at his lap. “More than one person.” He takes a deep breath. “Now that's over, let's work on the project.” “I will when I'm done looking through this.” Third eye role from Nathaniel.  
Sadly looking at this gets Kim turned on. He had to excuse himself. Of course, Nathaniel knows what he's doing in the bathroom. 

Sure enough in the bathroom, Kim is masturbating while looking all the porn drawings. Once done he enters the room with a smirking Nathaniel. Kim knows that he knows. Now it's Nathaniel's turn. “I notice you took the sketchbook with you.” Kim starts to sweat. “Now what can I do with this?” Kim knows he's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make a third chapter cause of the way I ended this one.


End file.
